


oh i confess, i confess to the rumour that

by yestoday



Series: listen carefully (college au) [4]
Category: UP10TION
Genre: College AU, M/M, gyujin and minsoo are roommates, hwanhee and changhyun are roommates, mentioned: kuhngyeol and hwanxiao, the title is once again from panic! at the disco, with no correlation to the actual story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yestoday/pseuds/yestoday
Summary: Changhyun loves his roommate, really. Except when Hwanhee locks him out of the room so he can sleep with his boyfriend (literally sleep, as in cuddle). Then Changhyun loves him a little less.At least he's not the only person exiled to the dorm's common lounge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to finish 'don't threaten me with a good time' before starting on a new one... but I really wanted to write this prompt so...

Changhyun huffs, gripping his books and file tightly as he scoops to pick up his backpack too. He bangs on the door one last time for good measure, yelling out, "You owe me, Lee Hwanhee!"

 

A muffled voice shouts something like 'sure, hyung!' back at him. Changhyun sighs and just prays that the dorm common lounge won't be crowded. He really needs to study for his math quiz. Why he still had to take math, he'd never know. He's majoring in  _cooking._

 

As he walks away from his own dorm room, he hears a thud and giggles from inside. Changhyun makes a face, although he doesn't really think Hwanhee and his boyfriend Dongyeol are doing anything not innocent inside there. The two of them just like their privacy when they're cuddling, and Hwanhee  _had_ returned to the room before Changhyun. So now it's the older of the two who's stuck making the lonely trek two floors up and to the student lounge.

 

He pushes open the door with his shoulder, heaving an audible sigh of relief when he notices that it's empty. Well, almost empty. Upon scanning the room again, Changhyun finds a lone occupant seated in the corner, on the floor despite all the empty comfortable chairs surrounding him. The person doesn't even notice Changhyun's entrance, instead immersed in a thick book with faded black lettering across the cover. 

 

Changhyun considers the situation for a minute. Would it be weird if he said hi? Would it be weirder if he didn't and just sat down to do his own thing? Would the stranger think him rude? Changhyun doesn't want the stranger to think he's rude. He's kind of cute. He's got reddish-brown hair and broad shoulders and the most amazing pair of eyebrows Changhyun's ever seen on a non-fictional person.

 

So he makes the executive decision to close the door behind him, and say something. Something intelligent and friendly, like 'hi' or if he's feeling up to more than monosyllables, maybe even 'hello'.

 

"What are you reading?" he blurts out instead.

 

The stranger looks up so fast that the back of his head bangs into the wall behind him. "Ow," he winces, scrunching up his face in the most adorable manner. 

 

"Sorry!" Changhyun rushes to apologize. "Didn't mean to startle you." He takes a hesitant step forward, places his stuff on the table closest to the stranger's corner.

 

The other boy looks up, slower this time, and flashes a brilliant smile. No, really, it's so blinding, Changhyun can feel himself melting. He vaguely wonders whether he's still on Earth, or orbiting in space, staring straight at the sun.

 

"It's alright," the boy shrugs. "I'm okay. I'm Gyujin, by the way."

 

"Changhyun," for a second, Changhyun flounders, not knowing what else to say. "So, uh, why are you here?"

 

Gyujin lifts a (fantastic) eyebrow at him, and Changhyun acknowledges that the question may have sounded a little weird. He hastens to amend it. "I mean, not that you can't be, the lounge is public and for student-use, but I was just curious why you were reading in here and not in your own room. Uh, you don't have to tell me why. We don't even know each other. I just wanted to know. For some reason."

 

His ramble is cut off by a loud, raucous laugh. Changhyun stares, mortified, as Gyujin chuckles one last time and closes his book. "You're pretty cute. I'm here because my wonderful roommate Go Minsoo told me he wanted to use our room to sleep with his boyfriend."

 

"So... Go Minsoo told you to Go away?" Changhyun offers without really thinking. He feels validated when Gyujin bursts into laughter again.

 

"Definitely cute. I guess he did, then." Gyujin raises and drops his shoulders in a half-shrug. "So why are you here then?"

 

"My roommate needed our room too," Changhyun tells him. "Also to sleep with his boyfriend. Not in the bad way though. Well, not  _bad_ way. I mean the innocent way. Hwanhee and Dongyeol like to cuddle, and I suppose it's kinda awkward to do it with someone else in the room." He realizes a mistake in his speech too late, "Oh, not that I assumed your roommate and his boyfriend were sleeping together in the not innocent way. I mean, they could be, but I wouldn't know. I shouldn't know, I guess."

 

"Do you ramble at every new person you meet?" Gyujin asks him suddenly, sounding both amused and bemused. Changhyun thinks about this. He doesn't, not really, but Gyujin makes him nervous for some reason.

 

"No," he protests, settling down at the table where he'd put his stuff. "I just wanted to make small talk, and I didn't know what else to say."

 

"How about this," Gyujin pipes up after a moment's thinking. He stands up, book in hand and walks over to place it on the table in front of Changhyun, sliding into the seat opposite him. "You asked earlier."

 

Changhyun reads the title, fingers brushing against the leather spine. "The History of Aircraft in the Second World War." He glances back up at Gyujin, "Seems fun. History major?"

 

Gyujin shakes his head, humming a little. "Nah. Engineering, focusing on aviation. And judging by the rather delicious-looking pictures of food in your folder, you're a culinary major."

 

"Yeah. Aviation, though? That's new. The chef can't measure up to the pilot," Changhyun says jokingly. 

 

"I don't know. You'll get to eat nice meals all the time, while all I get is pre-packed airplane food," Gyujin wrinkles his nose at the thought.

 

"But you get to travel the world and taste all the different types of cuisine. I'll just be stuck here," Changhyun reminds him. 

 

"True. How about this? I'll hire you to be my personal chef, and we can both go and travel the world," Gyujin grins, the same bright, blinding, beautiful grin. 

 

"Personal chef?" Changhyun repeats. Somehow, he likes the way the words roll of his tongue. "I'm expensive, you know."

 

Gyujin sticks his tongue out at him. "Well, I guess if you don't  _want_ to come to Italy with me and eat pizza, you don't have to."

 

"Pizza is hardly Italy's finest culinary dish," Changhyun finds himself laughing.

 

"That's why you should be my personal chef! Then you can eat and teach me about this stuff," Gyujin's smile doesn't even falter. Changhyun finds himself growing used to it, being less blinded by it.

 

"Sure, whatever you say," Changhyun snorts lightheartedly, digging his math book out of his stack of books. "Now shush, I need to do math."

 

"Why does the culinary major have to do math?" Gyujin wonders aloud, flipping his own book back open again.

 

Changhyun thinks he's found his soulmate. "Right?"

 

* * *

 

 

It's two whole hours later when Changhyun realizes that he's exhausted and can barely keep his eyes open. He looks across the table to Gyujin, who's spent the better part of the last couple of hours napping rather than reading his book.

 

He's really cute, Changhyun thinks. His mouth lolls open and he lets out quiet little snores at regular intervals, sprawled across the table with his head on his arms. He doesn't smile when he sleeps, but he looks adorable anyway.

 

Changhyun checks the time. It's almost nine. Maybe he should wake Gyujin up or something...

 

"Yo, Gyu!" someone throws open the door unceremoniously, making Changhyun jump and Gyujin stir, but continue sleeping. 

 

Changhyun swivels around to see a pair of tall, dark-haired boys staring at him from across the room. "Hey, Minsoo," Changhyun lifts his hand in a semi-wave at Hwanhee's friend's friend. Minsoo waves back, but his gaze slides to Gyujin. 

 

"Well now I do feel bad for kicking him out," Minsoo frowns, speaking mostly to the boy at his side. Changhyun vaguely recognizes him. It's Sooil the senior, and Changhyun supposes that yeah, if Minsoo was going to sleep with anybody, it'd be Sooil.

 

Sooil shrugs. "I felt bad for a while, but not so much later on."

 

Minsoo rolls his eyes and turns back to Changhyun. "Have you been talking to him this whole time?" When Changhyun nods, he asks again, "About what?"

 

Changhyun thinks of their conversation (which seems a little ridiculous, now. Personal chefs and travelling the world?), of the short moments when Gyujin had been awake and Changhyun had been taking a break. They talked about everything, from their dreams to their equally horrible roommates to their shared hatred for math.

 

"Just stuff," Changhyun says vaguely in reply. Minsoo raises his eyebrows, but doesn't push it. 

 

"Hmm. Okay. Well, I guess we should wake him up and take him back to the room now."

 

Changhyun leans across the table to gently poke at Gyujin's bicep. When that doesn't work, he tries shaking him slightly. "Gyujin-ah. Wake up. Minsoo and Sooil are here."

 

Gyujin stirs sleepily, cracking one eye open. "Tell them to go away. I like it here."

 

Minsoo calls over, "You sure? Can I have your side of the room then?"

 

It's only then that Gyujin, huffing in annoyance, grudgingly opens both eyes and gets up off the table. He yawns, stretches for a few seconds, before grabbing his book and shooting another smile at Changhyun.

 

"Hey, thanks for making sure no one kidnapped me while I was dead asleep," he says jokingly, and Changhyun laughs. "No problem. Part of the job scope for a personal chef."

 

"I don't recall reading that one on the contract," Gyujin laughs with him. "So... guess I'll see you around then?"

 

"Guess so," Changhyun echoes, and watches as Gyujin walks toward the pair, who have been quietly discussing with each other while the other two conversed. Sooil slips out first, followed by Gyujin. Minsoo stays behind to give Changhyun one more glance.

 

"I should've introduced him to you before. You two look good together," Minsoo says decisively, and then leaves before Changhyun can say anything or even process what he said.

 

As the lounge falls silent, Changhyun finds that he misses Gyujin's little snores, misses his blinding smile and his remarkable eyebrows. Maybe he should've done something to prolong the experience, like offer his number.

 

Changhyun stews over this for ten minutes, scribbling out his failed solution to a question before his phone dings with a text.

 

Hoping it's Hwanhee telling him he's free to go back to the room, it's instead from an unknown number. The text reads:  _hey changhyun! (hyung, i guess) got your number from minsoo-hyung. you wanna meet up for lunch at the italian restaurant down the street tomorrow? you can tell me all about cuisine and stuff :-)_

 

Changhyun's never typed out a 'yes' so quickly in his life. As he presses send, he muses that maybe Hwanhee and Dongyeol monopolizing his room isn't an all-around bad thing.


End file.
